


Captain Canary Prompt: “You left me. I didn’t leave you.”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's bloodlust is becoming stronger and she wouldn't tell Snart about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Canary Prompt: “You left me. I didn’t leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Captain canary prompt from @girlygamer14’s “You left me, I didn’t leave you” plus one anon’s prompt of an angry kiss.  
> Note: I’ve decided to combine both prompts. Also, regarding the angry kiss—I wasn’t able to achieve what I think the anon wanted. I tried, though! Give me more time to practice writing kissing scenes. Hahaha.  
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

Sara’s bloodlust is becoming more powerful. She had to admit, being in a relationship with Leonard is helpful. He would spar with her just so she could forget her need to kill. He’d spend hours talking to her, reminding her that she is stronger than her urge to take anyone’s life.

After living for many years in the dark of being an assassin, Leonard was the one who made her see herself as a new person. He believed in her. He sees the remaining goodness in her soul. And she loved him for that.

She loves him so much that she decided to hide her now much stronger bloodlust from him. She can’t bear the thought of Leonard’s disappointment when he finds out that she’s having bad days again.

She doesn’t want to face him and let him see the fire dancing in her eyes. She doesn’t want him to blame himself for not helping her deal with this. She doesn’t want to lose him to this.

So, she killed.

She stopped sleeping at Leonard’s room and gave him the excuse that she wants to have time to meditate at night and he respected that. What he doesn’t know is that everytime the Waverider was parked and camouflaged, in whatever time or place they were, she’d hop out of the ship to roam the streets.

She killed muggers and sexual predators along the way. She showed no mercy as she break their necks or beat them till they are no longer moving.

She felt good afterwards. She’d go back to the Waverider and sleep. She’d kiss Leonard in the morning and pretend nothing happened.

 

One night, Leonard knocked on her door.

“Sara? Mind if I come in?”

She’s lucky that her bloodlust was not kicking in this time.

“The door’s open.”

“I missed you.”

“Really? We’ve never left the ship, Lenny,” she chuckled.

“Right.”

 

Silence. They held hands.

“What’s wrong?”, she dared ask him. She looked at him and realized that the last time she saw him this way was when he found out that Rip asked her to kill Stein, just in case, to stop the creation of Soviet Firestorm.

“I’m glad your bloodlust stopped.”

“Me, too. Thanks to you,” she replied, touching his cheek.

“I love you. You know that, don’t you? You’re my home. And at the end of the day, I will always, always, come back to you.”

“Of course. And I love you too. You’re my light, Len. You’ve always been my light.”

Leonard stood without saying good night and left her room.

* * *

 

It’s 2AM and she can’t sleep. It’s happening again. Her blood was curling and her head, hot. She changed into her white leather suit and grabbed her boe staff.

She was walking alongside an old abandoned building when he heard a woman scream. Her switch was flipped. She ran towards the sound and saw two men attacking a young woman. This woman reminded her of herself before riding the Gambit.

If she never became an assassin, she would’ve been just like her. Scared. Weak.

She immediately got hold of the goons and told the woman to run. She grabbed one of them by the shoulders and dislocated it. Seeing this man’s pain ignited the fire inside her.  _Kill. Show him no mercy. Kill_.

And so she did. She snapped his head and turned to the larger man who was still on the ground. She placed herself on top of him.

Her size doesn’t matter at all. She beat the man up like a pulp.

He was no longer moving but Sara was still beating his face up. She was crying at the sight of blood on her hands but she kept on punching.

Until she heard Leonard.

“Sara! Sara, stop!”

She heard Leonard. The crook who once saved her humanity. The one who patiently endures her punches just so they don’t land on anyone else. Her light.

But she did not stop. It was as if her body was programmed to keep on punching until she has no more energy. She could feel her knuckles bleeding from the hard punches that she was giving.

Then nothing.

She was gone.

Leonard knew better than to go near her. She’s not Sara. Not the Sara that he loved, anyway. The person in front of him is a combination of a thousand murderous soul with the need to taste blood once again.

This isn’t his Sara. This was not the home he’s willing to return to. But he knows she’s there.

“Sara, remember what happened with Stein?”

Punches, still being thrown.

“When I told you that you are not a killer anymore?”

Punches and grunts.

“Sara, for goodness’ sake, listen to me!”

He’s risking it. He’s coming closer to her.

She stopped and looked at him in the eyes.

Leonard remembered the first time they kissed. It was a feeling he has never felt before. He felt loved. He felt cherished. He wants her back, and he’s gonna try everything to get her back.

Her eyes that were usually the color of calm waves were now engulfed in fire.

Leonard can’t take this anymore.

He needs her. But her bloodlust is taking over her.

The ice-cold man was now in tears. Looking at the woman he loves and knowing that he’s already losing her.

The tears he shed were not of loneliness but of anger—towards whoever made her like this, towards the Lazarus Pit, towards himself. Before he knew it, he started screaming.

**“YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME, SARA BUT NOT ONCE DID I EVER LEAVE YOU!”**

Sara, now walking towards him.

“You promised me, Sara. You promised me that we’ll fix this together. You and me. But why aren’t you fighting this?! You never told me about this! Didn’t you trust me enough?! What made you decide that your life is worth wasting? When did you decide that it is time for you to allow the bloodlust to consume you?!”

She was confused. She should be running towards this man. She should be maiming him. But contrary to what happened a few minutes ago, she can’t seem to do so. Her eyes wet with tears, for reasons she cannot comprehend.

“You’re my home, Sara. I will always keep on coming back to you. But not like this. Not when you are the one running away from me,” tears stream down his face. He always cries whenever it’s Sara. He’s always vulnerable when it comes to her.

“I will never leave you. Never! But you need to stop doing this to yourself! You are better than this. You are one of the best persons I know. You can stop yourself from doing this. Please, listen to me. Listen to me, will you?! Come back to me, Sara.”

She’s walking closer to him. Is this his Sara? He wasn’t sure.

He closed his eyes, preparing for a blow in his head from her boe staff. Leonard knows that she’s gonna hurt him, and he’s ready. If he really did lose her already, then he accepts this.

Sara’s soft palms landed on both of Leonard’s cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Sara in tears. “Leonard Snart. My love and my light.”

Her lips touched his. Softly. Just like their first kiss. Innocent and pure. Out of love.

His Sara is back. And this time, he’ll do everything in his power to never let her go again.


End file.
